magic_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Magic 2.0 Wiki
otbtw.jpg|link=Off To Be The Wizard sohw.jpg|link=Spell Or High Water Uq.jpg|link=An Unwelcome Quest fof.jpg|link=Fight And Flight Oosoom.jpg|link=Out of Spite, Out of Mind vexedgen.jpg|link=The Vexed Generation Announcements Visitors: I could really use some help with this site. As much as I want to summarize all the books myself, It took me so much time to do first one. It would be ideal to not only build this up as the only collection of knowledge but as a community as well. I have had a few people come and make small edits here and there but I could really use someone helping with the big stuff. Please drop me a line on here or just start editing if you are interested.. News December 2019 The Vexed Generation will be released on Kindle on Dec 6th 2019. July 2019 Scott Meyer and Luke Daniels will be participating in an Audible Chat on July 23rd at 6PM CST The printed version of The Vexed Generation should be out this fall. Audible gets 6 month exclusive rights. It sounds like Scott is taking a break from Magic 2.0 books to work on other books. March 2019 Scott announced the release of the next book in the Magic 2.0 series, The Vexed Generation. It is available now Summary from Audible: In the latest rollicking adventure in the Magic 2.0 series, it’s time for the teenagers to show the adults how wizardry really works. Mattie and Brewster are normal, typical 16-year-old twins who live with their normal, boring parents: Martin and Gwen Banks. Normal and boring, that is, until the day their father's best friend shows up at their house - dressed in what appears to be a bathrobe. The next thing Mattie and Brewster know, their parents are frozen like human statues in their living room, the guy in the bathrobe has vanished, and they need to find answers - fast. The twins set off on a quest to discover the truth of their parents' lives. Along the way they find secrets, lies, magic, time travel, strange new friends, stranger new enemies, and a really weird dirigible (which, they're told repeatedly, is not a blimp). It is a twisted and bizarre trail that, they hope, will lead them to the man they blame for their parents' peril: Phillip. January 2019 OTBTW chosen by BroadwayWorld and The New York Public Library as the next great read for 2019. Read article here December 2018 Out of Spite, Out of Mind released on paperback Dec 20. Purchase on Amazon. September 2018 Scott Meyer was interviewed on the Marginally Geeky Show. Watch video here News Archive Magic 2.0 Wiki Welcome to the largest (and probably only) collection of knowledge (other than the mind Scott himself) about the Magic 2.0 series written by Scott Meyer. Obviously, there are spoilers on every inch of this Wiki, so make sure you have read the books before exploring the Wiki. If you haven't read the entire series, I would avoid the individual character pages. Also, make sure you read/listen to the entire series ASAP. Contributors RetroOutro and Ray Friesen have contributed amazing illustrations to the wiki. I thank ye for it. If you go to the Image page (which most people won't), it has the uploader "by Basajason" next to every image. That is very misleading and don't think its possible to make it say "uploaded by" instead. I just want to be clear, I had nothing to do with any of the work other than uploading them. Charles815 is a new contributor and Admin to the Magic 2.0 Fandom Wiki. He has written the summary for An Unwelcome Quest. I created a page with a gallery for Fan Art. I have also uploaded artwork from the US versions of the book.. I have not asked Amazon for permission to use the images. I believe most Wikis fall under fair use, so I will leave them there until I am asked to take them down. If anyone knows the artist who did the cover art for the US versions, please let me know, so I can credit their work. Contributions I would welcome any contributions. You are welcome to create new pages or work pages I have not made it to yet. Please see the Style Guide and I would ask that if you plan on editing a book page that I am currently working on, please make a note including a description of the change. It doesn't have to be detailed. Just a small note like "canon correction", "grammar", "spelling", "rephrase" etc. I have finished Off To Be The Wizard and currently working on: Spell Or High Water Pages that Need work * Fight And Flight - Needs summary * Out of Spite, Out of Mind - Needs Summary * Martin - Needs History, Summary and Portrait * Gwen -Needs History, Summary and Portrait * Phillip - I have done the History but it could use more info * Jeff - Needs Summary and Portrait * Gary -Needs Summary and Portrait * Brit - Needs History, Summary and Portrait * Tyler - Needs Summary and Portrait * Jimmy - Needs summary * Todd - Needs History and Summary * The Shell - needs more esperanto commands Ideas for Artwork * Cover of Tylers Book, The Curse of the Ghost of the Wolfmans Mummy * In Spell Or High Water, Martin and Gary work on an entrance for when Phillip and Martin arrive in Atlantis. It was supposed to look like the poster for an action film. Martin is frozen in the air while doing a spinning kick. explosions in the back ground. a white Pontiac Fiero jumping a ramp etc. * unspeakable muck covered statue of merlin History of the Wiki This wiki was created in Jan 2017. The admin didn't add any content and immediately abandoned it. I just recently adopted the wiki and have been building up the content over the last 3 weeks. After I finished Out of Spite, Out of Mind, I decided to read the series again and thought this would be the perfect opportunity to fatten up this wiki. I am currently about half way through Off To Be The Wizard. I will try to make sure any spoilers are in the right location, so you can safely read parts of the wiki if you haven't completed the entire series. Activity Category:Browse